English Vocabularies
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: "Gege, apa bedanya hear dan listen?"/"Contohnya, I'm listening to Huang Zi Tao's heart beat right now."/"Gegeeeee, apa bedanya dua kata itu? Kau ini beneran orang Canada bukan sih?"/ Ketika status kewarganegaraan seorang Wu Yi Fan dipertanyakan oleh Huang Zi Tao hanya gara-gara bahasa Inggris. / a KrisTao fanfiction. / Drabble! / DLDR / Review please?


**English Vocabulary**

**Kris x Tao**

**Wu Yi Fan x Huang Zi Tao**

**Kevin Wu x Edison Huang**

**Dont like dont read :3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Gege! Gege!"_

Kris menoleh kearah suara yang meneriakkan namanya. Dilihatnya seorang Huang Zi Tao tengah membawa buku latihan bahasa Inggrisnya di jaman _high school_ dulu serta sebuah pensil mekanik. Dengan raut wajah kebingungan menghampiri Kris, dengan gestur menggaruk kepalanya. Kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda panda itu sedang bingung.

"Wae, Tao-_er_?"

"Ini," Tao menjatuhkan buku latihan bahasa Inggrisnya ke hadapan Kris yang tengah bergelung manja di lantai dorm yang berkarpet. Membuat Kris sedikit berjengit menjauh, _in case_ buku itu mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Tao ingin belajar bahasa Inggris lagi. Tapi Tao bermasalah dengan beberapa kata. _Gege_ bisa mengajari Tao?" pemuda panda itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan perut Kris, membuat Kris harus sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk memandang Tao. Dua jenak kemudian, Kris mendudukkan diri

"Tentu," Kris menjawab cepat, tidak meragukan kemampuannya sama sekali mengingat ia dulu tinggal di Vancouver. Tangannya mengambil buku latihan Tao dan melihat bahwa buku tersebut sudah separuh terisi dengan beberapa blank space masih tersisa di beberapa halaman.

"Ini," Tao menunjuk salah satu _excercise_ yang diberikan disana dengan bibir mengerucut imut. "Apa bedanya '_hear'_ dan '_listen'_? Lalu apa bedanya '_see'_ dan '_look'_, terus juga bedanya '_love'_ dan '_loving'_? Karena _lao shi _bilang '_loving'_ itu nggak umum digunakan. Tapi Tao penasaran," tanya Tao panjang lebar. Kris mengangguk sekali, masih dengan melihat-lihat buku Tao.

Kris memandang keatas sejenak, berpikir sebentar. Sesaat kemudian, meminta Tao mengambil notes dan menyerahkan pensil mekaniknya pada Tao, secara tidak langsung meminta Tao untuk bersiap mencatat penjelasannya.

"_Hear_," kata Kris, kemudian berdehem sebentar. "_'Hear'_ itu _term_ yang lebih menggambarkan untuk mendengarkan secara tidak sengaja," Kris menatap Tao yang mencatat dengan rajin. Rupanya anak panda itu serius ingin kembali belajar bahasa Inggris.

"Contohnya," Kris mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Tao, sementara yang didekati masih sibuk mencatat. "_I heard Chanyeol told Baekhyun that he wanted him_,"

"Y-ya!" Tao refleks menggeplak epala Kris yang dirasanya terlalu dekat. Belum lagi hembusan nafas hangat Kris yang terasa sampai lehernya. Sementara yang digeplak mengaduh kesakitan dengan nada dramatis.

"Sakit, Panda~" bibir Kris mengerucut dengan sangat tidak imut, membuat Tao bergidik.

"Sudah, hentikan manyun-manyunmu, hyung!" Tao mengambil pensil mekanik yang sempat ia lemparkan saat menggeplak kepala _gege_'nya, kemudian kembali memangku notes-nya, siap mencatat. "Lalu kalau '_listen_', apa?"

"_Listen_ itu biasa digunakan untuk menyatakan bahwa kita sedang mendengarkan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh," Kris menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Tao. "Contohnya, _I'm listening to Zitao's heartbeat,_"

"_Gegeeee_, kalau kau bersandar di dadaku aku jadi tidak bisa nuliis!" omel Tao sembari mendorong halus kepala Kris dari dadanya dengan wajah merona. Kris tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah merah Tao yang sedang menulis.

"Lalu yang kedua, _ge_," Tao mengemut pensilnya. "Apa bedanya _see_ dan _look_?"

"_See_?" Kris merayap kearah Tao, kemudian tidur diatas paha pemuda panda itu. "Biasanya digunakan untuk melihat sesuatu yang terjadi secara tidak sengaja,"

"Mmm," Tao mencatat penjelasan kekasih bule'nya dengan rajin. "Contoh?"

"_I saw you naked last night,_" Kris menyeringai.

"B-beneran?!" Tao panik, kemudian langsung menjitak kepala Kris yang masih di pangkuannya, membuat sang naga mengaduh kesakitan. "Dasar mesum!"

"Aow," Kris kali ini mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan jitak aku dong, _babe_. Nanti gigiku makin maju gimana?" tanya Kris tidak nyambung yang hanya dibalas cibiran oleh Tao.

"Diamlah kecuali kau ingin menjelaskan apa bedanya _look_ dengan _see_," desis Tao, membuat Kris cepat-cepat duduk dan memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan Tao. Sang naga menatap mata panda itu dalam-dalam, membuat Tao jadi bingung sendiri. Apakah Kris-gege'nya mendadak jadi bodoh karena dijitak?

"_Look_," Kris tiba-tiba bersuara. "Biasanya digunakan untuk menyatakan bahwa seseorang sedang menatap sesuatu dengan intens," Kris mencoba membulatkan matanya lebih lebar, mencoba untuk terlihat seperti Kyungsoo yang unyu-unyu dan _squishy_ tapi gagal total. Dia malah lebih terlihat seperti burung hantu yang kurang tidur.

"Contohnya," Kris mengembalikan ukuran matanya menjadi normal saat melihat Tao agak ketakutan melihatnya. "_I'm looking at Taozi's beautiful eyes right now_,"

"Ish," Tao mendesis sebal, namun tak urung ia mencatat contoh yang diberikan Kris itu juga. "Contohnya diganti lah, jangan pakai gituan terus, _ge_. Aku maluuu~" Tao merajuk, membenamkan wajahnya di lengan atas Kris yang tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya.

"Tidak bisa, Zitao," Kris tersenyum bodoh. "Menggodamu itu mengasyikkan," Kris masih tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi putihnya yang sebenarnya sehat, tapi agak maju.

"Aish," Tao mendesis lagi melihat Kris memasang cengiran andalannya. "Yang terakhir, apa bedanya _love_ sama _loving_?"

"_Love_ itu cinta,"

"Kalau artinya sih aku sudah tahu!" Tao menggeplak kepala Kris dengan majalah fashion favorit Luhan. "Aku nanya bedanya dalam penggunaan di kalimat itu apa," Kris terkekeh mendengar omelan kekasihnya.

"Sebenarnya agak rumit sih. _'Love'_ saja itu menyatakan kondisi yang...eum..." Kris berpikir sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat bahasa yang menjadi bahasa utamanya itu. Tao memandang Kris penuh minat, siap mencatat dengan notes dan pensil masih di tangan. Menunggu Kris menjawab pertanyaannya.

"_I love you,_" Kris menatap mata Tao. "Kalau tidak salah itu digunakan untuk menyatakan..._habit_?" Kris mengerutkan kening. "_I love you, Huang Zitao_."

"He?" Tao menaikkan alisnya dengan wajah memerah. Kris memberikan contoh atau apa?

"Artinya aku mencintaimu. Kemarin aku mencintaimu, hari ini aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan terus mencintaimu karena itulah yang kurasakan setiap hari," jelas Kris panjang lebar, tidak memperdulikan wajah Tao yang sudah sewarna _lightstick_ khas dengan warna fandom sunbae'nya, TVXQ.

"_I'm loving you_," Kris mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah, lalu sejurus kemudian menyanyikan sebaris lirik lagu favoritnya. "_But tonight I'm loving you_,"

"_Loving youuuu, youuuuu_," Tao malah menyambung dengan menyanyikan lagu SISTAR. Tangannya bersiap mencatat segala penjelasan dari naga tinggi itu.

"_Tonight I'm loving you,_" Kris akhirnya memutuskan, "Kalau tidak salah sih digunakan untuk menyatakan bahwa kita mencintai sesuatu dalam jangka waktu tertentu," Kris menggaruk kepalanya. "Eh, apa untuk waktu yang lama ya?"

"_Gege_..." Tao mencatat kedua penjelasan Kris, memutuskan akan bertanya pada Henry saja kalau sempat. "Kau itu benar-benar dari _Canada_ nggak sih?"

"Kau menyindirku ya?" Kris tersenyum kecut. "Aku hanya lupa yang bagian _love_ dan _loving_ itu saja kok. Kan tidak banyak,"

"Lupa atau nggak tahu?" Tao mencubit pipi Kris. "_Gege_ tadi kelihatan ragu sekali waktu menjelaskan,"

"Oke, aku akui," Kris akhirnya menyerah. "Aku memang lupa," katanya, membuat Tao memutar bola matanya. Dugaannya benar. Kris lupa akan bahasa utamanya sendiri.

"Karena sejujurnya aku menganggap kedua _term_ itu tidak ada bedanya,"

"Kok..." Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena bagiku tidak ada bedanya," Kris merangkul Tao. "_Tao, I love you._"

"_Gege_ sedang merayu?" Tao menepuk pelan pipi Kris. "Tao—"

"_I'm loving you_," Kris menatap sepasang mata panda tersebut dengan intens. "Bagiku tidak ada bedanya karena intinya adalah sama. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Bodoh," Tao menutup wajahnya dengan notes, tidak sanggup lagi mendengar Kris menggombalinya macam-macam. "Kalau memang lupa, bilang saja. Tidak perlu sampai berkedok menggombali segala,"

Kris terkekeh malu saat tahu bahwa Tao menyadari trik murahannya untuk tetap terlihat pintar dimata kekasihnya. Yah, semua orang bisa lupa dan Tao merasa tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi justru masalah besar bagi Kris yang merasa status kewarganegaraannya diragukan.

"Sudahlah," Tao menutup notes dan bulu latihan bahasa Inggrisnya. Memasukkan kembali isi pensil mekanik kedalam pensilnya supaya isi pensilnya tidak patah, dan membereskan semuanya. "Lupa sekali-sekali kan tidak masalah, ge."

"Tapi aku merasa bodoh, Tao,"

"Kau belum menyadari seberapa bodohnya dirimu, ge?" Tao tertawa keras melihat wajah merah Kris. "Tapi toh sebodoh apapun kau, Tao tetap sayang Kris-gege,"

"Hum," Kris menarik Tao dalam pelukannya, membuat yang dipeluk menjerit kaget. Barang-barangnya terlepas. Tao tidak berniat memungut barangnya kembali. Dapat dirasakan sesuatu yang terasa hangat di punggungnya. Wajah Kris.

Tao tertawa tidak bersuara saat mendapati wajah Kris memanas karena malu. Kris masih terus membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Tao, sementara si pemuda panda membiarkan, tidak berniat melepaskan pelukan sang naga.

Setidaknya menunggu sampai sang naga selesai meratapi rasa malunya yang bertumpuk itu.

Kapan?

Lihat saja nanti.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

Oh yes I understand kalo ini endingnya gaje banget sumpah ;;A;;

Beneran lho! Aku bego! Awalnya aku bikin ff ini sekalian buat nginget nginget bedanya masing masing vocab ini..taunya malah lupa yg terakhir -_-

Dosen linguistic aku pernah jelasin apa bedanya love sm loving..awalnya aku inget, kemudian aku lupa ._. dafuq -_-

Mind to review? :3


End file.
